When Dreams Become Nightmares
by omg kairi
Summary: Tohru dreams of Kyou and realizes it's more than a dream. She loves him, but she couldn't have picked a worse time to try and tell him. KyouxTohru


Hey guys Dark Kairi here, this is my first Fruits Basket story. Oh Yay, I'm so excited...

Ahem, 

Anywho, I hope you guys like it. Please review! Flames are ok as long as you don't mind me using them to see if Shigure's hair is flammable.

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket

_________________________________________________________________

****

~When Dreams Are Nightmares~

Chapter One

~Realization~

"Oh Tohru, I'm starving. When are you making breakfast?" Shigure asked Tohru sweetly.

Tohru smiled, it was the same thing every morning. She would wake up, go downstairs, and then Shigure would come out of his room holding his stomach tightly begging for breakfast. 

"I'm starting it right now." Tohru would always say, that same smile showing brightly across her face.

Shigure, satisfied, would head back into his room, to write, or do whatever it was he did when he was shut up in his room, alone. Tohru would then head over into the kitchen and begin making the "delicious" food Shigure would speak of so often. Usually she kept her mind on the food, but today was different.

Today she had dreamed. Sure, everyone dreams, but it was a dream that stood out in her mind, from the moment it began, to this very second. She couldn't shake it out of her mind. 

"_Concentrate Tohru, you don't want to burn the food_." She thought to herself, flipping an egg over on the pan.

****Flashback****

"Hello Tohru." A voice sounded out from behind her.

"Huh?" Tohru turned around to find herself standing inches from Kyou, "Ah, Kyou, hi." She said feeling her face grow hot, as she began to blush. 

'_He's so close._' She thought, the words echoing in her head.

Tohru moved back a bit, only to find herself up against a wall, 

'_That wall wasn't here a moment ago. That's because you're dreaming' She_ told herself.

She pressed the palms of her hands to the wall as if feeling for a secret way out.

"Tohru, what are you doing?" Kyou asked, drawing out the two syllables in her name. "Are you scared?" Lifting his hand to her face.

"N-n--No." She lied. 

'_Kyou._' 

"I love you Tohru." He told her, gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you." His words echoed.

****Flashback End****

"Ok, Ok, calm down Tohru." She told herself allowed as she felt a shiver run up her spine. 

She looked down just in time to see the eggs burning, "Ah, the eggs." She gasped, quickly turning off the stove.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki was awake, and from the tone of his voice, worried. "Are you alright?" 

He put his hand to her head, "No Fever, that's good. Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at Yuki, making him smile. "Thanks for worrying about me though."

She lifted the pan and dumped the burnt eggs into the garbage. She laughed softly.

"I'm so dumb, I can't believe I burnt the eggs." She said to Yuki, and walked over to the refrigerator. 

"Oh no, we're out of eggs!" She was going to have to walk to the store.

"We don't have to eat eggs; Leak stew is alright..."

"What are you talking about you damn rat?! You know I hate Leaks."

Tohru froze, she wanted to turn around and greet Kyou, but she couldn't. 

She was scared.

"I I--I'll go get eggs." She managed to say and walked stiffly to the door.

"I'll go with and make sure you don't hurt yourself or something." Kyou said walking towards her.

"N--No!" She said, still not turning to face him. "It's ok, I'll go."

"Ms. Honda, are you sure you're alright?" Yuki asked concerned

'_Oh no, he's worried.' _Tohru thought, and began to turn around, trying to focus only on Yuki, but it was impossible, her eyes fell immediately to Kyou. She grew as red as an apple as she met his eyes for a split second. She turned and began to run out the door shouting "I'm Ok!" To Yuki.

"Meaning..." Kyou started.

"She's not." Yuki finished. "I don't know what you did you stupid cat..."

"I didn't do anything!" Kyou shouted at him angrily.

Yuki glared at him; "Well in any case we should follow her..."

"Yuki, can you help me in here?" Shigure shouted from the other room.

"Ah," Yuki sighed, "Ok Kyou, go find Tohru and stay with her, but try not to upset her any more and DON'T make her cry."

"I won't!" Kyou said impatiently. 

_________________________________________________________________

Tohru felt tears begin to run down her face as she ran away from the house, although she wasn't sure why. It was just a dream, so why couldn't she face Kyou? And why was she even dreaming that anyway?

Could it be...

Tohru skidded to a stop, falling down to her knees. The tears stopped flowing from her eyes, instead she was now shaking.

Did she love Kyou?

It all added up, the dream, those feelings she always got when she was around him, this whole entire morning.

"I love him." She told herself softly.

"Are you ok?" 

Tohru turned her head, shaking, to see Kyou kneeling down beside her, "Kyou." She whispered, she could look at him again. Was that all it took? Realization?

_________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry it was so short, but I love torturing people! MWahahahh, I also decided I wanted Tohru to write what Tohru is thinking, most of the Kyorus I've read is all what Kyou-Kyou is thinking. And I didn't want to torture Kyou yet, just Tohru. Anyways, I hope you liked it so far, please review!!

**__**

The Dark One


End file.
